A different beginning
by XxBulletxXProofXxLonlinessxX
Summary: A re working of Bella's first day at school What if Jasper caught Bella outside of the school in the middle of fourth hour? How would that change things up in her life? EdxB EmxR CxEs AxJ Co-written
1. first and last day

Disclaimer---Sadly I do not own Twilight or any of the characters it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer  
Also I'm just going to skip to her first day of school because we all know what happens with Charlie and yah  
I realized that I started this story when I was younger, I like where I was going with it, but it all feels so rushed. SO I'm starting over fresh I hope you guys like it  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took a deep breath and let it out _"You can do this Bella, its just school. Come on its time to get out of the truck now" _After a slight mental pep talk I decided that it was time to get out of my warm truck and face the music. I was parked in front of the building I thought the office was. I opened my door and stepped out into the cold, grey, misty morning. I followed the sidewalk up to the glass doors. After another deep breath I opened the door and stepped into a well light, slightly messy office. There were wire baskets lining the counter. There was a desk behind the counter where a woman in a bright purple shirt was sitting. I walked up to the counter.

"Hi my name is Bella Swan, and I'm here to pick up my schedule" I said trying to sound more confident than I sounded.

"Isabella Swan! We are all so excited that you have come back. Here is your schedule; I have already highlighted all the best routs to all your classes. I really hope you have a good day Isabella." The sectary said in a very cheery voice.

I took my schedule with a smile and walked back out the door, and into my truck. There was a small line of traffic forming, so I put my truck into drive and followed the line into what I assumed was the student parking lot. I followed a blue Toyota Corolla into the lot; I took a good look around and realized that most of the cars here were older like mine. The nicest one in the lot was a shiny silver Volvo. I had about 5 minutes left before the first bell, so I stayed in my truck and memorized the map and schedule I was given. I took a deep breath and collected myself and got out of the truck.

I followed my map to my first period class which was English III. It was a comforting way to start off the morning because English is my favorite subject. I followed two unisex raincoats in the door and proceeded to take off my jacket and hang it up where they hung theirs up. I walked up to the front of the room to the teachers' desk. After getting my slip signed, he introduced himself as Mr. Meredith and handed me a book list, and told me I had a lot to catch up on since I was coming in half way through the year. After scanning the book list I wasn't worried because I had read over half the books on it. He pointed me to a seat in the back of the room, next to a girl with very, very curly brown hair.

"Hi my name is Jessica Stanley, you must be Isabella Swan. My mom knows your dad, but who doesn't, anyway I have heard a lot about you!" She said with way too much enthusiasm

"Umm just call me Bella" I said awkwardly.

Mr. Meredith decided to start the class at this point. When the bell rang Jessica offered to show me to my next class. I agreed, it would keep me from having to use my map.

My next two periods passed in a blur. I got my teachers signuatures, they gave me my books and lists and then told me to go sit by someone. That someone would try to make awkward conversation and then the bell would ring.

My next class was Spanish III. Eric from my last period Trig class had Spanish with me so we walked together. He kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye and it was giving me the creeps.

Spanish passes in the same fashion, except our Profe let us out of class 10 minutes early. I decided to venture off by myself and find a bathroom.

This was probably the biggest mistake I could have made at the time, but I didn't know it.

I kept my head down, studying my map trying to find the bathroom closest to building 5 when I ran into something very cold and very solid. I looked up into the black, depthless eyes of a very good looking blond boy who looked more like a model than a student.

"I'm so sorr…"

The next thing I knew my back was pressed up against the nearest building wall, and the unknown boy was looking at me with troubled eyes. He looked like he was battling with something. Then he clinched his jaw and lowered it towards my neck, like he was going to kiss me.

I felt his teeth break the skin on my throat, I smelled the blood, and the last thing I heard was in the distance someone yelling

"Jasper NOO"

Okay guys well since I'm starting this story over you should give me some feed back and tell me what you think.


	2. first and last dayJazz PoV

Hello again well this is going to be in Jazz's and a short bit of Alice's POV I want the disclamer in the 1st chap to go for the whole story

Jazz's PoV

I sat in the back of Edward's car headed for another day in the monotonous environment that the government likes to call school. I guess if you haven't been through it before you would learn something, but seeing as this is probably my 18th time things get boring. We got to school about five minutes before the bell was about to ring. I hated it here being so close to all the blood is hard, 20 students in the small warm confines of one building tends to put me on edge. I had my family to back me up though, they knew how hard this was for me and were constantly keeping an eye out for me, trying to make things a little easier.

As the warning bell rang we got out of the Volvo and headed to our first hour classes. As always I silently entered the room, took my seat in the back and let my mind drift off. That wasn't always the safest thing to do sometimes a human would walk by and their sent would almost drive me over the edge, but I had to stay strong for Carlisle and all he has built for us here and also Alice. My Alice my every thing my world. She was the most helpful and supportive when it came to my struggles she always knew the right things to say to calm me down, and whenever my thirst was starting to get to me I would picture her face and that seemed to help a little.

Before I knew it, it was fourth hour. English IV joy, this period is always the hardest for me the class room seems smaller and warmer here. So it makes the sent stronger. I was in my desk thinking about Alice when some Senior girl brushed my arm wile walking past. My hands gripped the steel legs of my chair as I tried to regain control of the monster threatening to over take me. I raised my hand and asked if I could go to the restroom the teacher made me take the pass, I was out of there. In the cold fresh air its easier to think clearly so I sat down on the bench and worked on putting the monster back in its cage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice's Pov

---------------------

I was sitting in the history of music when it happened

_Vision_

_Jazz had the new girl Bella Swan pushed up against one of the school buildings, he leans down to whisper in her ear then bites her_

_Police sirens sound as they find the dead girls body_

_Bella's Father crying over her body_

_Fast moving landscape_

_The coven in Alaska_

_End Vision_

I let out a small gasp this is one vision I could not let happen I raised my hand and said I didnt feel well the teacher excused me to go to the nurse. I yelled Edwards name in my mind and showed him my vision then went to get Emmet and Rose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Jazz's Pov

----------------------------

That's when I smelled it, The most delicious, most mouth watering sent I had to have it. By this time the monster in my mind had taken over and every rational thought that I might of had was shoved back in my mind. I didn't care at the moment about what I was about to do all I wanted was that blood and I was going to have it. Somewhere in the back of my mind something was screaming for me to stop but the monster ignored it as I went into predator mode and what ever was emitting that sent was my prey. My legs drove me to a girl staring at her feet as she was walking, the monster smiled knowing this would be an easy victory. In a blink of an eye I had her pushed up against the building, the rational part of my brain was in hysteria telling me to stop but I didn't. All that part of my brain could do is apologize for what I was about to do

"I'm very sorry for what I'm about to do"

Then I sunk my teeth in. Her blood was warm and more delicious then what I could ever imagined, she went limp in my hands. Somewhere in the distance I heard my Alice yell at me then I was being pulled away from the blood I so craved. I was in the iron grip of my brothers but I didn't care I thrashed and snarled but my attempt was fruitless. The rational part of my mind started to take over again and what I had just done started to sink in, that's when I stopped fighting and broke out into tearless sobs, what had I done I just ruined everything that my family had worked for and now we would have to move again. The poor girl would be dammed to an eternity of darkness to this soul less life. After my brothers saw I was stable the let me go and I crumbled on to the cement.

"Oh god Oh god Oh god Oh god what have I done"

I kept repeating wile I was tearless sobbing. Alice came and put a loving hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"I need to be alone I'll meet you at the house " I said as I got up

Alice just nodded knowing that whatever she had to say wasn't going to help me at the moment. I looked at my brothers who were putting the girl in the Volvo she was withering in pain.

I truly am a monster I thought as I ran full speed to the house

---------------------------------------------------------

Ok lemme know what you think lol


End file.
